


The Bishop and The Cripple

by EliaStarlett



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bjorn, Alpha Heahmund, Alpha Ubbe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Hvitserk, Beta Sigurd, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Ivar, Possesive Ivar, Religion, Stubborn Heahmund, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliaStarlett/pseuds/EliaStarlett
Summary: The story of the Christian and the Viking, it was told over and over again in the history books. The great leader of the heathen army and the holy bishop who fought for his king and his god.





	1. Chapter 1

A snake. That was all Ivar was able to see at that moment. He didn't hear his brothers distressed cries or the shocked sounds the crowd made, the only thing that went through his head was nothing . Once the shock subsided he was hit with what he did. He actually killed Sigurd, his one tormentor in his life who he couldn't shake. He was surprised by the relief he felt when he knew his brother wouldn't get up and threaten him. 

His brothers, who protected him his entire life looked at him with fear in their eyes. It should have saddened him that they looked at him like that but it didn't. If anything it pleased him even more that everyone looked at him as though Hel herself was standing behind him ready to take the next person into her kingdom. 

The brothers were all gathered in a room after Sigurd´s funeral. Ivar felt as though his presence was a huge slap in face for his deceased brother and as much as he wanted to not be happy about that, he was failing to not feel elated. 

"I know what you're all thinking." Ivar spoke calmly and tried to not let frustration seep in his voice, he knew whatever his brothers decided could change his plans. The fact that Bjorn was leaving the great heathen army only benefited him seeing as he was the most person there as Ragnars´first born and as much as Ivar hated to admit a powerful shieldmaiden, he only had to deal with Ubbe and Hvitserk and that was easy now with Sigurd gone.

"But it is not true! I didn't mean to kill him." That was good, that was the truth. He truly didn´t mean to kill Sigurd, it was just a happy accident.  
Things weren´t going to go so bad if they thought he felt bad about it, let them think he was grieving with them. Though those plans were immediately ruined when he openend his mouth and said the worst possible thing he could have.  
"He made me kill him. "

 

The Viking brothers looked at the cripple with disbelief, all except Bjorn who didn´t really care and was to busy thinking about his journey to the Mediterranean,

"what was I supposed t do?" Ivar said like killing his own brother was the only option left, the awkward silence in the room said that enough about what they thought about his answer.

 

Ivar was crawling outside after he left the disastrous meeting. He was honestly afraid he would lose his standing with his people which was something he definitely couldn´t have now that they were staring to respect and fear him more.

He knew needed something to cement his leadership to the ground so hard that it would never move, he just didn´t know what. But he knows when the moment comes he would know, if Ivar prided himself on one thing it was his head. it was the only thing keeping him alive.


	2. 1

There he was, his answer. In all his bloody glory slashing through his men like they were soft bread that just came out of the heat. 

The look in his eyes made Ivar feel weird, it was something that he'd never witnessed before. The fact that he found someone who fought with that kind of ferocity on the battlefield was definitely a sign from the gods. They were practically begging him to take the Christian. His faith was something that was troublesome, but Ivar was not busy with such an insignificant detail. 

When the bishop cleared the path to the leader to the leader of the great heathen army he was surprised to see a boy sitting on the floor covered in blood. 

This was him? England´s greatest threat? 

The blood was streaming down his face due to the rain making look as if he was drowning in the blood of his enemies,his legs didn't´t work according to the rumors who are apparently true. But the bishop knew better not to underestimate the heathen no matter how defenseless he looked.

The Viking looked at the Christian that had pointed his sword in his direction, he smiled taunting him, clapping his hands like a child seeing his father come back from a raid. He knew he made quite an image, suspiring the filthy Christians by screaming at them in their own language and scaring them. He made the impression he wanted on the knights of the country, they would never truly forget him and that was something that made him even happier.

He needed to capture that Christian alive, no matter what. He was without a doubt the most powerful warrior their disgraceful religion was fighting for, and he was exactly what he needed to conquer Kattegat back from Lagertha and once and for all enact his revenge on the cunt that murdered his mother. 

 

Luckily Omega´s are known to be smarter than Alpha´s by not thinking with their genitalia and all, which is why every Alpha was better off having an Omega by their side if not as their spouse as least as an lover.

Ivar was proud to admit he was not a slave to his impulses, he did not long to have an Alpha making him submit. He did not want the typical Omega dream, he wanted more than any Alpha, Beta or Omega has ever wanted and he was going to succeed.

But even those thoughts didn't´t stop the Boneless from feeling aroused when the Bishop was pointing a sword at him dripping in blood. It made the Christian look like Freya to him, so beautiful in his most dangerous state.

And the thought angered him, this was not the time to let his impulses come through. 

In the middle of his mental argument Ivar was having with himself he felt an sensation in his leg and looked down to an arrow sticking out of it. Like it was more of an annoyance than an injure he broke it of and threw it to the side.  
Swinging his ax in his hand he looked at the bishop and goaded him to come closer.

The bishop who took that as an challenge stepped forward ready to finish off the heathen, but as soon as he got a little closer new soldiers came at both sides blocking his path. 

Knowing it was not God´s plan for him to kill Ivar the Boneless today he stood in the same spot looking at the devil boy in the rain not attempting to come closer.

Ivar was as disappointed he didn't´t get to cross blades with the warrior knowing it would be satisfying when he killed the Christian. Of course not as satisfying as when he will kill Lagertha, now that is a feeling no amount of love can give him.


End file.
